When One Is Not Enough
by TheGirlWithKalaidescopeEyes
Summary: I got this idea for a lemon after watching an episode of NipTuck where there was a menage trio. Warning, though... this not only contains straight or yaoi lemon... it contains both. be gentle... its my first one. AsuCagaShinn?.. i know..


I got this idea for a lemon after going through episodes NipTuck. This particular one that inspired me is an episode where there was a menage trio between Christian Troy, his girlfriend Kimber Henry and the hot British Investigator Kit McGraw. If you don't watch the show, the story goes this way. After being sexually assaulted by a serial rapist, sex-machine Christian Troy loses his wanting for pleasure, even for his sizzling girlfriend, who by the way is also a porn star. He gets reawakened after the rape case investigator Kit seduces him while re-enacting what happened that night he was raped. He eventually does her but Kimber walks in on them. He merely invites her in and she, thinking its whats going to make him happy, obliges. I think its better if you watch that particular episode yourself... you'll understand it better. I love it... its so sleazy!:D

Again, this not only contains straight or yaoi lemon... it contains both. be gentle... its my first one... I don't own GS nor NipTuck... thought I love them both. Yes... my mind is sick... :D

Please Review!

* * *

"No, Athrun," said Cagalli. "Not tonight."

This wasn't the first jilting Athrun has received. His naughty requests have been rejected quite often by his fiancé lately. He couldn't help but be annoyed. Why the hell was she being cold? Then suddenly, a thought fluttered through his mind.

_flashback_

Tonight, Cagalli is having some friends over for a surprise party being thrown for Captain Ramius. It was supposed to be a shower party as she and Commander Fllaga are getting married in a month's time. But when Mu found out Cagalli and Miriallia wanted to get male strippers for entertainment, he got angry and pressed that he was the only one fit to give his Murrue-chan a lap dance. He continued on by threatening them that if they insist on the male strippers, he would spoil the surprise to Murrue and tell her ahead of time. Not wanting the surpris spoiled, the two gave in and decided to give her a regular party instead.

The party was turning out great. Everyone was having fun, especially Murrue who got a lap dance eventually from none other than her Mu-chan himself. Athrun was with Kira and Lacus near the fireplace, chatting. He noticed that his fiancé wasn't in the party and he started looking for her.

"Have you seen Cagalli, Yzak?"

"I don't know…" The temperamental man rubbed his chin, thinking. "She was here a minute ago."

"She's outside, I think" interrupted Dearka, obviously overhearing his question. "waiting for Lunamaria to come back with the ice."

"Oh, Thanks!"

Athrun went past all the chattering people and out the door, almost knocking over a red-faced and sweaty Shinn as he came back inside the house from the porch. He couldn't seem to find the two outside though. He gave up and went back inside.

Athrun suddenly felt thirsty. He walked towards their kitchen to grab a beer or something. While he was making his way on the dark the kitchen corridor, he heard voices. It was Luna and Cagalli. They were in the kitchen all this time. As he came up closer, he overheard what they were talking about.

"I don't know," Luna said. "I've never tried swallowing. They say semen is jam-packed with vitamins and stuff so I figured it might make me fat."

"I never thought of that," the voice of his fiancé came up. "But I just can't help it! It tastes so good!"

Athrun stopped in his tracks. _Oh my…_ He suddenly realized the topic the two were discussing─ sex. He cheeks burned at this realization but he eventually decided to eavesdrop some more on the two. _Who knows, I might pick up a new trick or two._

"What do you mean?" asked Luna. "Yzak's tastes like rotten fish! I can't stand it! Why? Is Athrun's good?"

Cagalli started giggling.

"It tastes like blueberries and cream."

Athrun was suddenly embarrassed. They were talking about how his cum tasted like! But of course, he couldn't help but laugh inside at Luna's remarks on her boyfriend own seminal taste. _ROTTEN FISH?! HAHAHA!_

"Can I ask you something, Luna-san."

"Shoot!"

"Have you ever… uhmm" Cagalli was hesistant and this made Athrun want to listen in closer. "Wished it wasn't just him with you in bed?"

_What?_

"What?"

"Uhm… I mean… You know. That there was someone _else_ with you guys…_"_

"… you mean like a ménage trio?"

"Uhm… yeah."

"… No." Lunamaria said flatly.

Cagalli's voice sounded a bit worried here.

"Is it wrong to think like that? I don't know if I should ask Athrun about this. He might get angry."

"I dunno. It depends, I guess. Would _you_ be willing to share Athrun?"

"No. But I'm not talking about another girl…"

"Oh, so _you_ want to be shared?" Luna said in a very curious voice.

"… uhm… Uhuh."

"Well, it still boils down to the same question. _Would you be willing to share Athrun?_"

"No…"

"Then what makes you think Athrun would find acceptable the act of sharing you with someone else??"

"Well, I guess it would be OK with me if it would make him happy."

"Only one way to find out… Have anyone in mind yet?"

By this point, Athrun couldn't take anymore. He stormed into the kitchen but pretended that he ran in implying he didn't catch any part of the conversation between the two.

_end of flashback_

Athrun was boggled. Was this the thing that's going to bring back the spark in their sex life? By the way she described him to Luna, Athrun knows that Cagalli was still fond of him sexually. Would he be able to stand being in bed with both Cagalli and another man? He started imagining the two of them with some of his closest friends… Kira _shudder_… Dearka _shudder_… Yzak _shudders with the taste of rotten fish in his mouth_… with that thought, he finally falls asleep.

Athrun was coming home from a long day's work. Amidst this, he still wanted some so bad. Cagalli really needed to cut him some slack. He has been masturbating much lately and honestly it hasn't been doing him justice. He needed a better release… He needed her.

He pulled up the driveway and made his way inside the house. He was so tired that he just tossed his coat inside the closet instead of hanging it neatly like he always does. _Strange, I could have sworn I saw another jacket there._ But Athrun was too tired to confirm what he saw. He was exhausted… not so much from the work but from the sexual stress and tension Cagalli is making him undergo.

Climbing the stairs, he heard squeaking… Something that was very familiar though he hasn't heard it in the longest time. He tried to remember what this squeaking was and he dug inside his head. He though deeply until it finally dawned upon him. He knew that squeaking quite well. Athrun closes his eyes, recalling the other noises that usually accompanied the familiar squeaking. _Aww! Athrun… Yes! You're so good… so big… Faster! Harder… I'm Coming!!! _Ah, yes. That was more like it. It was the very thing he was aching for all these days… As he recalled all those great times in bed, he suddenly felt himself getting hard. He could practically hear her screaming as he drilled her hard. But then something came to him. Something he missed in all his fantasizing. The moaning wasn't merely in his head… no. She was moaning. Like a melody, her screams were accompanying the rough squeaking. A sudden look of dread came upon Athrun's face. _No!!!_ He broke into a run, making his way to their bedroom. This wasn't good. It wasn't good to hear those two sounds together if he wasn't the one causing them in the first place. He was afraid he was going to witness what he was dreading for the past few weeks now. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of running, he reached their bedroom's threshold and, panting, kicked the door open.

He was right. There she was. Cagalli, his love, completely naked, on top of another man… getting herself fucked... hard.

Athrun's face couldn't be painted at all. It was screwed up with anger, surprise and heartbreak.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

She, on the other hand, was all sweaty. She looked back at him, breathing hard. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was simply exquisite. Her back was shinning in the lamp light as the sweat trickled down her spine. Even as the sight of her getting screwed by someone else was supposed to horrible, he couldn't help but get hard. He has never thought about it before. It was like watching porn… except she was on it… which made it way hotter. She got off the cock she was riding giving Athrun the full view of her body. It seemed like Athrun has never seen her in this light before. His pants started to feel tighter and it suddenly became a discomfort to wear.

_Oh God, she's hot… No! Break up with her. She's cheating on you!_ Athrun now, tried covering himself not wanting to show his cheating fiancé that his member was now engorged after seeing her get screwed by another guy. Cagalli, in all her naked glory, merely extended her hand to Athrun, her eyes glistening.

"Come on," she said in a deep alluring voice she used only when she is most aroused. He missed it so much. "Baby… I'm back."


End file.
